Guardian
"Guardians are special beings that only appear for the royal family." —Unnamed Eto resident Guardians are mysterious creatures that appear as companions to members of the Eto royal family. Appearance They can take the shape of a variety of animals, and all have a single unifying feature: their bodies appear to be made of a substance resembling the night sky, full of stars. History Dusty Dusty first appeared to Queen Alua (currently known as Kat) as she fell from Eto. He is the first character that Kat interacts with when she awakens in Hekseville for the first time. Throughout the course of her adventures, Dusty has been a constant figure in her life, giving her the powers she currently has, helping her to become a hero figure to everyone around her. Between the events of Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2, the two were separated by a Gravity Storm that sent them to an uncharted location where they were soon reunited. Dusty becomes pivotal in Kat's efforts to save the world when Cai unleashes Elektricitie upon Hekseville. He also helped Raven in the past by guiding her to Kat, and by merging with Xii to help Raven destroy the Giant Collector. Xii Xii appeared before Raven when she was a child (Sachya at the time) alone in Hekseville when she inadvertently found her way back to the city from the village below. The encounter helped Raven to survive, but it changed her personality completely, making her into a cold, ruthless thug whom everybody feared. It has remained by Raven's side ever since the first meet up, and the two are never seen apart. Xii played an important part in helping Raven restore space-time after the Ark was opened. It has also helped Kat by merging with herself and Dusty to destroy the Darkness and seal it away. Wolp Wolp has been Cai's companion since his birth, and has been with him ever since. Loyal to its owner, Wolp attacks Xicero on his command upon hearing about his plan to remove the young king from the throne. Cai later seeks comfort in Wolp when he doesn't get his way (when is plan to destroy the world is thwarted). In an instant however, the Darkness suddenly reveals itself and consumes both Cai and Wolp to manifest into a destructive force. Powers Though their abilities differ from each other in some ways, all known Guardians have one major power in common: Gravity Manipulation. Each one provides the ability to alter the direction in which gravity falls, as well as give the owner a particular combat style using the effects of gravity (though Cai is never seen in combat, so the extent of his powers is left unknown). All three Guardians can merge with their owners to further enhance their abilities. However, Dusty and Xii are actually two halves of the same Guardian, the Sphinx. Therefore, technically there are only two Guardians, the Sphinx and Wolp, both following a mythological theme. Xii can also communicate with Raven telepathically, which allows Kat's voice to reach her. It is unknown if the other Guardians can do this, too. Known Guardians *Sphinx **Dusty - Cat half of Sphinx and Kat's Guardian **Xii - Raven/bird half of Sphinx and Raven's Guardian *Wolp - Peryton and Cai's Guardian Trivia *Due to Dusty becoming weakened upon consuming "Nevidelic", food containing Nevi-killer poison, one could assume that the Guardians are related to Nevi in some way. *Dusty is the only Guardian that is gendered; he is male, while Xii and Wolp are currently genderless. Category:Guardians